My Little Brother
by Mister and Mister Boggins
Summary: Je me suis approché sans bruit de ton berceau. Tu dormais profondément, tes petits poings enserrant ta couverture bleue. - No slash -


Bien le bonjour ! Ça faisait un petit moment que nous n'avions pas écrit ensembles et nous avons décidé qu'il était temps qu'on recommence à mélanger nos idées. Voici donc ce petit OS qui a commencé à prendre forme lorsque l'une de nous s'ennuyait à son boulot.

On espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous jeunes ou vieux Hobbits, Nains, Elfes ou simple Humains.

* * *

**My Little Brother**

La première fois où je t'ai vu, tu étais dans les bras de papa. Tu semblais tellement minuscule contre lui. Je trouvais que tu avais l'air fragile, et, lorsque papa m'a demandé si je voulais te tenir, je lui ai dit que j'allais certainement te casser. Il a rigolé puis m'a dit de m'asseoir sur son grand fauteuil, ce que j'ai fait. Il t'a ensuite déposé, avec beaucoup de délicatesse, dans mes bras. Je n'osais plus bouger, je crois même que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Voyant que j'avais un peu peur, papa m'a rassuré en me disant que tu ne risquais rien tant que je continuais à bien te tenir. Alors j'ai osé bouger et je t'ai fait un bisou sur la joue. Tes joues étaient toutes douces et toutes rondes. Tu étais joufflu, c'était adorable. Je t'ai gardé un long moment contre moi, à couvrir tes joues et ton front de bisous.

Puis papa t'a repris, disant qu'il fallait que tu te reposes, ce qui m'avait fait pleurer. J'ai détesté qu'il t'arrache à moi alors que je t'aimais déjà tant. Mais mes larmes n'ont rien changé. Papa t'a ramené à maman et moi j'avais été obligé de suivre Oncle Thorin.

Bien que je n'étais pas content au début, j'ai rapidement apprécié passer du temps avec lui. Il m'a aidé à être un peu moins triste en me faisant un gros câlin, puis en jouant avec moi. Il m'avait aussi autorisé à refaire ses tresses. Même si, pour être honnête, ça ressemblait plus à un tas de nœuds qu'à de jolies tresses. Ce soir là, avant que ça ne soit l'heure d'aller au lit, Oncle Thorin m'avait aidé à confectionner la banderole que tu as gardé durant très longtemps accrochée au dessus de ton lit.

La nuit venue, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, ayant trop envie de te voir et peur que tu disparaisses. Alors, tout doucement, je me suis levé et je me suis rendu dans ta chambre. Une lampe à huile était allumée et diffusait une lumière vacillante dans la pièce. Je me suis approché sans bruit de ton berceau. Tu dormais profondément, tes petits poings enserrant ta couverture bleue. J'ai tendu ma main, comme animé par une force supérieure et je t'ai caressé la joue.

Tu as ouvert les yeux et a posé ton regard sur moi. J'ai cru que tu allais pleurer alors je t'ai souri. Tu me fixais, comme si tu te demandais qui j'étais puis tu as lâché ta couverture pour saisir mon doigt. Ta main était minuscule à côté de la mienne. Je suis resté près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à pleurer. À ce moment là, j'ai eu peur que maman me gronde et me punisse, j'ai donc couru jusqu'à ma chambre. J'avais à peine fermé ma porte que j'entendais la sienne s'ouvrir. Je suis retourné me coucher et le sommeil m'avait enfin atteint, ta petite frimousse m'accompagnant jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Tu sais, plus le temps passait, moins j'aimais rester loin de toi. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'une partie de moi était manquante. Et si tu savais à quel point je détestais quand les autres Nains te prenaient dans leurs bras. J'étais toujours effrayé à l'idée qu'ils t'amènent loin de moi et que je ne te reverrais plus jamais.

Un jour, tu commençais à te déplacer à quatre pattes, je t'ai caché dans ma chambre lorsque maman m'a annoncé que Nori venait nous rendre visite. Sauf que tu n'étais plus là où je t'avais mis lorsque papa m'a forcé à aller te chercher. À ce moment, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Je commençais à paniquer quand j'ai entendu un bruit venant de sous mon lit. Je me suis baissé et tu étais là, en train de mâchouiller le petit arc en bois qu'Oncle Thorin m'avait fabriqué quelques mois plus tôt. J'ai soupiré, soulagé, avant de t'appeler. Tu es venu vers mois, à quatre pattes et, sans en avoir vraiment envie, je t'ai ramené à papa qui me regardait avec un air réprobateur sur le visage. J'ai baissé les yeux et l'ai laissé te prendre. Il m'a ensuite ordonné d'aller m'asseoir et de ne plus bouger, j'ai donc couru me réfugier sur les jambes d'Oncle Thorin qui m'avait serré tout contre lui, comme pour me consoler.

En grandissant, tu venais toujours me voir quand tu avais besoin de quelque chose ou que tu avais peur. Tu voulais que je sois celui qui chasse les monstres de sous ton lit, disant aux adultes que je le faisais mieux qu'eux. Et si tu avais l'impression que les monstres ne m'écoutaient pas et préféraient rester pour essayer de te manger les pieds, tu me suppliais de dormir avec moi. Je te disais oui à chaque fois, sans aucune hésitation.

Il y avait aussi les nombreuses bêtises que tu faisais, quand je n'étais pas entrain de les faire avec toi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de dire à nos parents ou à Oncle Thorin que je les faisais seuls afin que tu ne sois pas puni. Malheureusement, il est arrivé un moment où ils ne me croyaient plus, et tu finissais punis.

Je me souviens aussi du jour où on a appris que papa avait été tué. Tu en as, pendant longtemps, voulu au monde entier et en particulier à notre oncle. Tu refusais que quiconque t'approche. Tu étais encore tout petit mais tu étais très têtu. Quelque chose qui n'a pas changé, tu l'es toujours autant. Ce qui m'avait brisé le cœur, en plus de la perte de notre père, c'était de voir que, même moi, tu ne voulais pas que je t'approche. Si je venais trop près de toi, tu te mettais à hurler et à me jeter tes jouets dessus afin que je te laisse seul, ce que j'ai fini par faire, même si je détestais cette situation.

Puis au bout d'un mois, tu t'es approché de moi, ton pouce à la bouche, et tu as tendu ta main libre de toute succion vers moi pour que je te serre contre moi. Je n'ai pas une seule seconde hésité, et je me suis accroché à toi, t'enlaçant le plus fortement possible tout en essayant de ne pas te faire mal. Nous étions resté un très long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à pleurer la perte de notre papa et à se réconforter en même temps.

À partir de ce jour là, j'ai décidé que tant que je serais en vie, je ferais tout mon possible pour tenir les larmes loin de ton visage. Et je pense avoir plutôt bien réussi. Tu n'as plus jamais versé une seule larme, à part aujourd'hui. Mais ça ne compte pas car il s'agit de larmes de joie.

Je pourrais continuer durant des heures à raconter ces nombreux souvenirs qui nous lient toi et moi. Mais je vais seulement te dire que je t'ai aimé à l'instant même où je t'ai vu, que je t'aime toujours autant et que cet amour durera jusqu'à ma mort, et même après celle ci.

Aujourd'hui, Kili, tu te maries, et même si je ne suis plus le seul dans ton cœur, et que tu n'es plus le seul dans le mien, je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours le plus important et que je serais toujours là pour toi. Jusqu'à la fin de nos vies.

Je t'aime Kili, mon petit frère, et je te souhaite, du fond du cœur, que ce mariage te rendra plus qu'heureux, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.


End file.
